christmas
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: bout time its christmas


Christmas  
  
Today is Christmas and nobody can sleep cuz then they wanna see Santa. Well Shirley didn't want to see Santa but then she did wake up at 6 A.M cuz then she is so excited. Shirley got up and took a quick shower, brush her teeth, wash her face, comb her hair, and change. She was wearing the same red pant that she was wearing yesterday, a green adidas tubetop, the same red jacket, her hair all tied up into a ponytail, and a Santa clause hat with a tiny berry on the left side of the hat and there are 3 leaves around the tiny berry. Shirley cooked breakfast and then Sheryl called. "Hello?" Shirley said answering the phone. "Oh hi. I thought that u were still asleep." Sheryl said still lying in bed. "No I'm awake. Wat up?" " Oh nothing I was wondering about wat time do u go to ur house to open presents?" "Umm when u like butt then the boys have to be here too." "Oh ok imma go pick joey up latah. Wanna come?" "Well like wat time?" "Around 7." "Ok I'll be at ur house at 7 then." "K bye." Bye" and then hang up. After Shirley and Sheryl hang up, Sheryl got outtah bed and then took a quick shower, brush her teeth, comb her hair, wash her face, and change. Sheryl was wearing green pants that fluffy things at the bottom; kinda like Shirley's, a red half short sleeve shirt that has the number 10 on it, a green jacket that Shirley gave her yesterday, her hair all tied up into a ponytail and the same hat that Shirley was wearing. Sheryl don't have time to cook breakfast so then she grabbed a bag of hot chips then Shirley came. "Hi am I early?" Shirley asked and went into the kitchen to grab a bag of chip too. "Naw I was about to go. C'mon." Sheryl said putting on her shoe. "Alrite." Shirley said grabbing a bag of hot chips then walked to Joeys house. When the grls reached Joeys house, Sheryl knocked on the door and Joeys grumpy dad answered it. "Hi is Joey home?" Sheryl asked nicely. "No he is at his friend Yami's house or something." Joey's dad said looking mad. "Oh ok thanx Merry Christmas." Sheryl said walking down the porch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey's dad said closing the door. "Ok. wats with him?" Shirley asked Sheryl when they are walking to Yami's house. "Iono but he don't look too happy." Sheryl said zipping her jacket. "Eh lets just walk to Yami's house without causing any trouble." Sheryl said looking at Shirley. "WAT???" Shirley said looking at Sheryl like she is retarded. Once the grls reached Yami's house, Shirley rang the doorbell. "Hi Yami." Shirley said walking in the house. "Merry Christmas." She continued "yeah merry Christmas and where's Joey?" Sheryl interrupted "In the room." Yami said pointing at the hallway. "Ok thanx." Sheryl said walking into the room. "Merry Christmas Shirley." Yami said giving Shirley a kiss on the lips "Chip?" Shirley asked. "Naw." Yami said sitting Shirley and himself down on his sofa. "Merry Christmas Shirley." Yami said again but then this time he handed Shirley a long box. "Oh thank u." Shirley said opening the box gently. Yami was scared cuz then he didn't noe if Shirley will like it or not. "Awww this is soo cute!" Shirley said taking out the necklace that is a mini flower every inch away and at the middle of the necklace has a heart that says Y (heart) S. "U like it?" Yami asked nervously "Of course I do." Shirley said giving Yami a kiss. "Help meeh put it on." Shirley said. After Yami helped Shirley put on the necklace, Shirley turned on the TV and started eating the bag of hot chips she had with her while they are cuddling. With Joey and Sheryl. "Merry Christmas Joey." Sheryl said walking into Joey's room. "Oh merry Christmas to u too Sheryl." Joey said getting outtah bed. "I got something tah give u." Joey said going through his closet. "Wat?" Sheryl asked sounding excited "Here." Joey said handing Sheryl a lito watch like case. "Oh thank u." Sheryl said opening the box. Inside the box is a Christian necklace. "If u look really closely into the diamond, u can see it spells out Joey." Joey said holding Sheryl's waist. Sheryl smiled and hugged Joey "Want meeh to but it on for u?" Joey asked Sheryl while turning her around. "Here." Sheryl said giving Joey her necklace. "There u look beautiful." Joey said holding Sheryl's waist and putting his head on her shoulder. "I'll give u ur present when were at Shirley's house." Sheryl said putting her hat on Joey's head. "Ok" Joey said kissed Sheryl on the forehead. When Joey walked outside to the living room, Joey and Sheryl saw Yami on top of Shirley making out. "Lets go back in the room so then we don't disturb them." Sheryl said pulling Joeys arm. "Eh." Joey said following Sheryl into the room. "Soo.. Sheryl u wanna do wat they are doing outside?" Joey asked poking his 2 index fingers together and looking down at them. Sheryl raised one eyebrow and said "Joey, it Christmas." "Soo they are doing it." "Soo doesn't mean e have to do it if they are doing it." Sheryl said trying to figure out wat she just said "PLZZZZ just for like 3 mins." Joey plead "The hell is wrong with u?" Sheryl said looking at Joey like he is stupid or something. "U are sooo childish Joey, Fine." Sheryl continued. Joey leaned in front of Sheryl and started making out with her. Outside: Shirley pushed Yami off her and said "Can we stop now?" "Fine then be like that." Yami said getting offa Shirley. Shirley smiled and said "Yami u wanna go to mai house of not?" "Yeah." "Then STOP DOING THAT!!" Shirley screamed. "Ok." Yami getting ovah wat Shirley juss said. "Now can we go to ur house and open presents?" Yami asked like he was eight or something. "Yeah c'mon lets tell Sheryl and Joey to come along. With Sheryl and Joey: "Ok Joey we can stop now." Sheryl said getting up. "Awww... Eh lets go open presents." Joey said running out the door. When Joey was running out the door, Yami was opening it to tell them that Shirley and he is going to Shirley's house. Well while Joey run and Yami opening the door, Joey smashed right into Yami!! "the fuck?!!" Shirley said backing up so they wont smash her. Sheryl came out of the room and looked at Joey and Yami like they is retarded. "U ok Yami?" Shirley asked and picked Yami up from the floor. "Yeah I think.." Yami rubbing his arm. "Joey y the hell did u run?" Sheryl asked and picked Joey up from the floor. "Wat??? I didn't noe that Yami was on the other side of the door." Joey said sounding like he didn't make any sense. "Eh forget about this and lets go to Shirley's house and open our Christmas presents ok?" Sheryl asked walking out the door. "Yeah lets go!!!!!!" Joey screamed and ran out the door. Shirley and Yami shrugged and went out the door wit joey. Well not screaming anyways. When they reached Shirley's house, Shirley opened the door and everyone saw the cute and prettyfully. "OOOOOO where is mai present??" Joey asked like a lito child. He was looking at the names on the presents. "here is ur present Joey." Sheryl said handing him a small box. "and here is ur's." Shirley said handing Yami his present. "OOO thank u." Yami said giving Shirley a kiss on the cheeks. While the boys open their presents carefully, Shirley gave Sheryl her presents. "Here." Shirley said handing the presents to Sheryl. "thanx. And here is ur's." Sheryl said handing Shirley her presents. "YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey said hopping up and down. "Joey shut up and sit down!!" Shirley screamed. "Oh mai bad.." Joey said blushing. "anyways Sheryl thanx for the card it is totally awesome." Joey said hugging Sheryl like he is the luckiest guy on earth "Uhhh ur welcome.." Sheryl said raising one eyebrow. "Yami, do u like ur card?" Shirley said putting her elbow on Yami's shoulder. "Yami.??" "Yeah I love it but then it seem like it cost a lot." Yami said holding Shirley's waist. "Nothing cost too much for the guy I'm going out with." Shirley said giving Yami the rest of the presents that she bought him. The stuff Shirley and Sheryl bought Yami and Joey is mostly card stuff like a mini pouch to put their dueling cards in. But then the pouches and everything is special printed. Yami gave Shirley the following: the necklace that he gave her already, a thing that makes the line on ur hair layer on top of each other, a new school cheerleader uniform (I think they started school), proactive, a chain bracelet that has something clipped on it. something like a cherry and so on, a chain for ur waist, and a bunch of prettyful clothes. Joey gave Sheryl the following: the necklace that he gave her already, prettyful clothes, proactive, bath and body works cucumber melon stuff like lotion and this and that, hair supplies, and lip glosses. Well of course everyone love their presents. "I got presents!!!" Joey said sounding like he is hyperactive. "Joey shut up!!" Shirley said getting annoyed. "Yeah joey I think u should shut up too." Yami said putting his presents together. "Yeah "joey"." Sheryl said getting up. "Fine I will." Joey said acting like a lito kid. Everyone laughed and I think this is the end of the storie. MERRY ... 


End file.
